irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
POX.13 Payload Delivery System
The POX.13 Payload Delivery System is a shoulder mounted rocket launch tube designed and manufactured by Vex Laboratories and is distributed to anti-vehicular strike teams, both in the Irken Army and the Irken Navy. As with most of Vex's armaments, the launcher comes standard with a blue and grey paint job, but other variants exist. Features and Operation The POX.13 is a rocket launcher capable of firing many different rockets, designed by either Vex Laboratories or another military contractor. The launcher itself is designed to launch a larger payload than any other shoulder mounted launcher while still being able to fire typical projectiles. The top of the POX.13 contains an intricate guidance computer and sensor system. There are three methods that can be used to guide the rockets. The first is an onboard guidance laser, similar to the system employed by the ASTM.7 Guided Plasma Launcher. The second is a beacon, which operates on an encrypted frequency and can be set as the target of the launcher as long as it is in range. The third and final option is a seperate laser guidance system, operated by a second person. This can allow the launcher to clear a hill or mountain or achieve longer ranges. The guidance systems can be calibrated for any missile it fires via a computer screen on the back of the launcher. As a large payload launcher, the POX.13 started its career in infamy, causing some shoulder and rib fractures in early field tests. This problem, while it held back the project for several years, was eventually remedied, and nowadays very few injuries are reported, save for those on the receiving end of a POX.13 rocket. Optional Payloads and Rocket Types In addition to the components on this list, many rocket types not produced by Vex Laboratories can fit this launcher. Additionally, sometimes small batch prototypes are manufactures for Vex's personal use. POX.13.R1 Rocket The POX.13.1 Rocket is a typical single stage rocket base for the POX.13 compatible warheads. It features servo-controlled ailerons to guide the rocket to its target and is one of the least expensive rockets on the market while still delivering pinpoint accuracy through mechanical steering. The rocket's body is a single metal tube filled at the top with a thick metal blast plate to prevent premature detonations and kickbacks. Four ailerons pivot out of the rocket directly after launch to provide a compact shape. Finally, the rocket is painted in radar-baffling paint. POX.13.R3 Rocket After a catastrophic failure with the structural integrity of the .R2, the second rocket available for the POX.13 is the .R3. This rocket is substantially more advanced than the .R1, and is therefore far more expensive to produce. The .R3 features a 360 degree rotary plasma drive, allowing for the rocket to store the largest amount of fuel possible and get the best fuel efficiency. The rotary design of the engine allows for the rocket to make drastic course corrections mid-flight and obtain much faster speeds while maneuvering, and the most advanced sensors of any rocket reside in the .R3, allowing for split second course corrections to avoid flares and other countermeasures. Unfortunately, for the sensors to work properly, all stealth paints and baffles had to be removed from the missile, making it visible to radar. POX.13.R4 Rocket Finding the middle ground between the .R3 and the .R1, the POX.13.R4 is a stealth rocket designed for speedy deployment and detonation while maintaining invisibility both to the naked eye and radar. The rocket's body is sleek and light, minimizing the amount of fuel needed to carry it. There are several inches of baffles and radar jamming equipment protecting the directional electronics inside. On the very outside of the rocket is a series of panels that use tiny cameras to display an active camouflage, hiding it from sight. Warheads that attach to this rocket can also be equipped with active camouflage panels. While this rocket is lethal, invisible, and fast, it has poor tracking capabilities and cannot make drastic directional changes. POX.13.W1 Shaped Charge Warhead The very first warhead in the Vex Industries lineup, the POX.13.W1 is a shaped charge warhead, designed for piercing armor. The .W1 has been tested and can blow through almost any material or energy shield. Upon detonation, the warhead's blast throws all its force forward, producing a massive amount of force, followed by a huge chunk of molten metal. This warhead is ideal for vehicular strikes. POX.13.W2 Incendiary Warhead The second warhead available for the POX.13, this explosive is designed for use against structures and enemy soldiers. Nicknamed the "ash factory" by its proud users, the .W2's blast sprays the surrounding area with deadly, red hot shrapnel, as well as a napalm compound that coats the detonation site with deadly fire, a useful weapon against structures and other flammable targets. POX.12.W3 Long Range Cluster Warhead The .W3 warhead is infamous among enemy troops. It is capable of seeking out and killing entire squads of soldiers at a time. Technically classified as a rocket of its own, the .W3 is designed as a second stage to a POX.13 rocket as well as a warhead. After the .R class rocket runs out of fuel, the .W3 activates, firing six smaller missiles out of its nose. These rockets are also equipped with tracking capabilities, and can spread out over a mile. Each of these six missiles is capable of splitting into ten even smaller tracking missiles upon detonation, creating one large blast similar to the POX.13.W2 followed by ten smaller blasts. This launcher is best suited for a POX.13.R3 rocket, and is designed for incredibly long range engagements. POX.12.W4 Short Range Cluster Warhead The "short range" part of the .W4's name is somewhat misleading. Compared to the .W3's capabilities, the .W4 is definitely a long range launcher, designed for the .R1 rocket. Nevertheless, the .W4 is a threat to anyone, whether they are 50 yards away or a mile. Upon detonation, the .W4 sends out ten smaller tracking missiles, similar to the second phase of the .W3. This is an excellent way to annihilate individual targets even if they are spread out in a greater radius than a warhead like the .W2 can handle. Deployment Depending on the warhead and rocket combination, the use of the POX.13 varies. The main groups that use it, however, are vehicular and structural destruction teams working for the Irken Army and Navy. Additionally, Vex sometimes uses this rocket launcher when on his various military missions. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Weapons Category:Irken weapons Category:Irken technology Category:Equipment Category:Firearms Category:Unofficial Irken Technology Category:Fanon